


Dance With Me

by lostimnotlost (Yoshiblack16)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/lostimnotlost
Summary: Sanji gets drunk and wants to dance.





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this](https://ineffectualvillain.tumblr.com/post/160035926945/aw-buddy).

It was close to midnight of the usual strawhat after fight banquet at a village overrun by deadly pirates when Usopp came up to Zoro who up until that moment had been at the mercy of Nami’s greedy mind.

“Hey, Zoro you might wanna check on Sanji over there.” pointing to the bonfire where Luffy, Chopper and the villagers are happily dancing at the moment. 

“Why should I care?” Is what he says but he still looks at the direction the sharpshooter was pointing where he spots the strawhat’s chef stumbling among the dancers with a dopey expression on his face. 

“Idiot got wasted again.” He groaned.

“Yup.” Usopp confirms. Zoro takes a swig of his drink and stands up, strapping his swords back to his waist.

“I got it.” 

 

He walks towards the bonfire and finds the cook twirling around two of the village girls that are visibly trying not to get too close to him. He rolls his eyes as he makes his way over.

“Oi, cook, knock it off you’re done for the night.” he calls out.

“Is about time you made it to the party Marimo!” Sanji beams at him making the swordsman grimace.

 “Okay Cook, you’ve had enough. Time to go back to Sunny.” says Zoro grabbing the cook by the arm. 

“No, I want to dance!” 

“You can dance all the way back to the ship, come on.” 

 “No, I wanna dance here with you.” 

 “Cook, what the fuck? I’m not Nami.” 

 “Fuck you, get yourself checked if you think you can compare to my lovely ladies.” 

“Your head is what needs to be checked. Why me?” 

“Because I’m asking nicely, you bastard!”

“ _This_ is you being nice? Try again Dart-brow.”

“Oh, crap…” The blond murmured feeling dizzy but he didn’t have a moment to stumble since strong arms quickly held him in place. Sanji rested his forehead on one of the arms. It feels warm and it smells like home. 

“Marimo, will you dance with me, please?” He says looking up from to the other man in time to see how his face gains a small blush. 

“Then you’ll come back to the Sunny?”

“Deal.”

“You’re a pain in the ass, curly.” 

“And you’re cute when you’re embarrassed.”

“Shut up!”

(Instead of actually dancing Zoro picks Sanji up and takes him to the ship as he was really in no condition to dance.)

 

Later that night Sanji wakes up and he’s in the boys quarters. He has a vague idea of how he got back so he decides to settle the score. He goes by the galley first; to get water for himself and an offering to the ship’s bipedal plant life. Then heads to the crow’s nest where he knows he will find him.

Zoro is sitting by the window looking outside although there is really not much to see since is a cloudy night so the sky is really dark. 

“You owe me a dance.”

“I was hoping you were drunk enough to forget bout that.” 

“Well, tough luck motherfucker.” he declared cockily.

 Zoro had a snail recording of Brook’s music for them to dance. He’s a clumsy dancer and Sanji doesn’t miss the chance to tease him for it despite being really touched by the gesture.

“Marimo… I gotta say… I’m not surprised you can’t dance for shit.” 

“Shut up!” 

“I mean, I’m kinda surprised you even have a vague idea of what to do but also that you have no rhythm.” 

“You’re such an ungrateful bastard, I shouldn’t have asked Robin-” He tries to leave but Sanji holds onto him. 

“Wait you asked Robin-chwan to teach you?”

“Didn't want you to give me shit about it but of course you wouldn’t shut your mouth.”

“Wait, no! Don’t leave I appreciate that a lot.” 

“Why can’t you say shit like that more often?”

“Yes, because you’re so honest with me.” he counters sarcastically. 

“I’m not lying when I say you’re a pain in the ass.” 

“See?” 

“But I love you for some reason...” 

“Ah…” sanji bleeds. There is something about Roronoa Zoro saying _I love you_ that gets Sanji going and he can't get enough of it. 

 “You marimo bastard, don’t say shit like that without warning!” 

“You wanted me to be honest though.” Zoro says, already helping him stop the bleeding. Damn, he loves that bastard. 

“I hate you.” Sanji says because he's an excellent liar. 

"Liar." Well, shit.

"You know what I meant!" 

“Yeah, I know.” Zoro smiles because he really does. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still around, how is everyone? 
> 
> I've had this lying around on my drive now and I thought I'd post it before I messed it up by making it cheesier than it already is.


End file.
